Later that night/Ryan frees the Evil Queen
This is how later that night and Ryan frees the Evil Queen goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Dragon Games (full movie). night, Ryan looks at Apple Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Apple. Why are you sad? Apple White: Nothing, Ryan. It's just that I was worried about Raven and Connor. Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I can ask your mirror for some advice for you. walks up to Apple's magic mirror and sees his reflection Ryan F-Freeman: Mirror, mirror on the wall, why is life so unfairest after all? Evil Queen: I spy doubt, and doubt makes room for the worm to get into the apple. a magic apple and passes it through the mirror Eerie voice: Follow me... Follow me. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. follows the apple to the attic. Ryan grabs the apple which it loses it's magic Evil Queen: from the smoke in the mirror You poor thing. Tell me your troubles. Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Apple can't talk to you. Evil Queen: Oh, Ryan. We have so much more in common then you know. Ryan F-Freeman: How do you know my name? Evil Queen: A friend told me. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. So. What do you want? Evil Queen: The same thing you and Apple want. I could help her, you know. I can restore things to the good old ways, steer Raven and Connor on thier course of evil so Apple and Twilight get thier Happily Ever After. But, I can't do it from inside the mirror. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. What will you make me if I free you? Evil Queen: Here's the deal, Ryan. If you free me, I will make you the most popular student. Ryan F-Freeman: It's a deal. Even if I tell Apple to trust you, she can't let you out of the mirror. It could be wrong. Evil Queen: Oh I'm sorry. I thought maybe Apple was like her mother. When her time came, Apple White's mother embraced her fairytale destiny! She did whatever it took! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I guess Apple is not scared. Apple will do whatever it takes. She is like her mom and her destiny is hers. the apple at the mirror, shattering it Evil Queen proudly steps out of the mirror. Ryan shakes a little Evil Queen: cackling Brooke Page: The Evil Queen is free! Female Narrator: Yes, after years of banishment, the Evil Queen escaped! Ryan F-Freeman: voice And, at my hand, if you know what I mean. Male Narrator: Well, Ryan. I guess you are right about that. Evil Queen: up the apple Years in a mirror prison without a single reflective surface to gaze at myself upon? Now, that's torture. Ryan F-Freeman: I know. I guess you are good. I mean. Bad. I could go. I can't help you. Evil Queen: Too late. chuckles You want your friends or your brother to know you released the Evil Queen? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. You can't just walk to Raven and talk to her. What if my apprentice recognise you. I could be in trouble and... Evil Queen: Good point, Ryan. out a mirror shard off the apple I'll need to reinvent my look to blend in with today's teens. a whispering voice Let's Make some magic. drains the life from the apple nods and recites a spell Ryan F-Freeman: From Old to young. A journey back to fit in would be prudent. Erase what time's cruel hands have done. Evil Queen and Ryan F-Freeman: Make me (her) a high school student! magic transforms the Evil Queen to Mira Shards Mira Shards: I'll need a name. How about Mira? Mira Shards. Ryan F-Freeman: Mira Shards. Good name. Mira Shards: Thanks. Let me make you my best friend forever after. readies a magic spell Mira Shards: From good to bad and bad to worse. On Ever After High, I cast this curse! eyes glow purple and he felt under the mind control spell Ryan F-Freeman: I am at your command, Mira, my best friend forever after. Mira Shards: Ryan close Ready, my best friend forever after? Time to go back to high school. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts